Tragedia w Boscombe Valley (Doyle, tł. anonim)
}} Pewnego poranku siedziałem z żoną przy śniadaniu, gdy przyniesiono mi telegram od Sherloka Holmesa. Brzmiał on jak następuje: „Czy możesz mi poświęcić kilka dni? Właśnie wezwany zostałem telegraficznie do zbadania tajemnicy w Boscombe Valley. Radbym cię zabrać ze sobą. Powietrze znakomite i widoki śliczne. Odjazd ze stacji Paddington o 11 m. 15.“ — Cóż ty na to, mój drogi? — spytała moja żona. — Czy pojedziesz? — Sam nie wiem, co zrobić — odparłem. — Przypuszczam, że mógłbyś sobie pozwolić na kilka dni odpoczynku. Jakoś blado wyglądasz. A przy tym wiem, jak cię bardzo interesują wszystkie sprawy pana Holmesa. — Skoro tak twierdzisz, to pojadę. Tylko muszę się zaraz spakować, bo mam zaledwie pół godziny czasu. W obozowym mym życiu w Afganistanie nauczyłem się szybkiego przygotowania do podróży, tak, że na kilka minut przed odejściem pociągu byłem już na stacji Paddington. Sherlock Holmes spacerował po peronie, a jego smukła, wysoka postać wydawała się jeszcze smuklejszą w długim, szarym płaszczu podróżnym i obcisłej sukiennej czapce. — Bardzo to poczciwie z twej strony, Watsonie, żeś przybył — rzekł mi na powitanie. — O wiele jest przyjemniej mieć ze sobą kogoś, na kim polegać można; pomoc miejscowa bywa najczęściej niewiele warta, lub na złe tory prowadzi. Postaraj się zatrzymać dla nas dwa miejsca przy oknie, a ja pójdę po bilety. Udało nam się dostać osobny przedział. Holmes przyniósł ze sobą do wagonu olbrzymią pakę gazet, z których notował, czytając. Wreszcie zwinął je wszystkie w wielką kulę i wyrzucił przez okno. — Czy słyszałeś co o tej sprawie? — zapytał mnie wreszcie. — Ani słowa. Od kilku dni nie czytałem gazet. — Londyńskie dzienniki niedokładne podają wiadomości. Właśnie przeglądałem je w tej chwili, aby mieć w głowie wszystkie szczegóły. Z tego, co przeczytałem, widzę, że to jest jeden z tych prostych wypadków, niesłychanie trudnych do rozwikłania. — To coś zakrawa na paradoks. — A jednak zawiera głęboką prawdę. Niezwykłość jakiejś sprawy bywa najczęściej dobrym przewodnikiem do wykrycia prawdy. Im bardziej zbrodnia jest bezbarwną i pospolitą, tym trudniej uchwycić jej wątek. W tym razie jednak znaleziono grube poszlaki przeciwko synowi zamordowanego. — Więc to morderstwo? — Przypuszczalnie. Nie mogę nic powiedzieć, póki osobiście nie rozpatrzę się; jednak opowiem ci to, co wiem dotychczas: Boscombe Valley jest to nazwa okręgu w hrabstwie Herefordshire, niedaleko Ross. Najbogatszym właścicielem ziemskim tamże jest Mr. Jan Turner, który dorobił się majątku w Australii i od kilku lat zaledwie powrócił do ojczyzny. Jeden z folwarków, mianowicie folwark Hatherley, dzierżawił Mr. Karol Mc Carthy, również ex-australczyk. Znali się oni obaj w Australii, nic zatem nie było dziwnego, że i tutaj starali się mieszkać jak najbliżej, a choć Turner był bogatszy, więc Mc Carthy został jego dzierżawcą, jednak żyli na stopie zupełnej równości. Mc Carthy miał syna jedynaka, liczącego lat osiemnaście, Turner zaś jedyną córkę w tym samym wieku; obaj byli wdowcami. Unikali starannie stosunków z sąsiedztwem naokoło, wiedli życie odosobnione, chociaż Mc Carthy ojciec i syn namiętnie lubili sport, i widywano ich na każdych wyścigach w okolicy. Mc Carthy miał dwoje służących, Turner zaś trzymał liczną służbę, z pół tuzina może domowników. Tyle wiadomości zebrałem o rodzinach, a teraz przystąpmy do faktów. Trzeciego czerwca, czyli zeszłego poniedziałku Mc Carthy wyszedł ze swego domu w Hatherley około trzeciej popołudniu, zmierzając do małego jeziorka, które tworzy strumień, płynący przez Boscombe Valley. Rano ze służącym jeździł do Ross i mówił mu, że musi pośpieszać z powrotem do domu, bo ma się z kimś zejść o godzinie trzeciej. Z tej to schadzki żywy już nie powrócił. Od folwarku Hatherley do jeziora jest ćwierć mili, i dwie osoby widziały go, jak szedł w tę stronę: jakaś stara kobieta i Wiliam Crowder, leśniczy pana Turnera. Obaj ci świadkowie zeznali, że Mc Carthy był wtedy sam jeden. Leśniczy dodał prócz tego, że w chwilę później spotkał młodego Jakuba Mc Carthy, dążącego w tym samym kierunku, ze strzelbą na ramieniu. Leśniczy zapewnia w dobrej wierze, iż wtedy ojca można było jeszcze dojrzeć w oddaleniu, a syn szedł w jego ślady. Dopiero wieczorem, gdy usłyszał o wypadku, przypomniał sobie ten szczegół. Widziano później przecież obu panów Mc Carthy razem. Jeziorko wyżej wspomniane otoczone jest lasem z wąskim pasem łąki naokoło. Czternastoletnie dziewczę, Paulina Noran, córka odźwiernego parku w Boscombe Valley zbierała kwiaty w tym lesie. Zeznała ona, że widziała ojca i syna wśród gwałtownej sprzeczki, tak dalece, że ojciec lżył syna ostrymi słowy, a syn aż podniósł rękę, jakby się chciał na ojca zamierzyć. Dziewczyna tak się przeraziła, że uciekła, i wróciwszy do domu, opowiedziała matce, że panowie Mc Carthy kłócą się okropnie przy jeziorze; ale zaledwie wymówiła te słowa, wpadł młody Mc Carthy do odźwiernej, wołając, że ojciec jego leży bez życia w lesie, a on błaga o pomoc. Był niesłychanie wzburzony, bez strzelby, z gołą głową, a na prawym ręku, jak również na rękawie, miał świeże ślady krwi. Ludzie nadbiegli i poszli za nim. Zastali trupa rozciągniętego na trawie. Na głowie były ślady pobicia jakimś ciężkim i tępym narzędziem. Mogły być rany te zadane kolbą od strzelby młodego Mc Carthy, a strzelba leżała o kilka kroków dalej na ziemi. Wobec tych okoliczności zaaresztowano natychmiast młodego człowieka, a gdy po śledztwie wtorkowym wyrok brzmiał: „rozmyślne zabójstwo“, przewieziono oskarżonego do więzienia w Ross, gdzie też czeka następnej sesji sądowej. Oto masz wszystko. — Trudno o okoliczności bardziej potępiające — zauważyłem. — Zwodnicze bywają te potępiające okoliczności odpowiedział Holmes zamyślony. Nieraz zmierzają wyraźnie do jednego punktu, a gdy się ten punkt widzenia cokolwiek przesunie, wtedy z równie przekonywającą siłą wskazują na coś innego. Wyznaję przecież, iż na młodzieńcu tym ciąży zbyt wiele i bardzo to być może, że on jest winnym. Pomimo to kilka osób z sąsiedztwa, a między nimi miss Turner, córka właściciela majątku, wierzą w jego niewinność, i zatrzymali inspektora Lestrade, którego pamiętasz z niektórych dawnych wypraw naszych, aby zajął się wyświetleniem prawdy. Lestrade, cokolwiek oszołomiony tą całą sprawą, telegrafował do mnie, i dlatego to dwóch ludzi spokojnych, zamiast trawić śniadanie w domu, pędzi na zachód całą siłą pary. — Obawiam się, że wobec tak widocznych faktów niewiele zdołasz uzyskać na sławie przy tym morderstwie. — Najbardziej widoczne fakty są najwięcej łudzące — odpowiedział Holmes ze śmiechem. — A może też potrafimy wskazać inne widoczne fakty, które dla pana Lestrade przeszły niespostrzeżone. Znasz mnie o tyle, aby nie brać za chełpliwość z mej strony, gdy twierdzę, że albo poprę lub unicestwię jego teorię środkami, których on nie zdolny jest użyć, a nawet zrozumieć. Weźmy ot pierwszy lepszy przykład: ja widzę doskonale, że w twoim sypialnym pokoju okno masz po prawej ręce, a wątpię, czy pan Lestrade zauważyłby rzecz, dla mnie rzucającą się w oczy. — Skądże, u licha! możesz wiedzieć?... — Mój drogi, znam ciebie i twoją wojskową czystość i dokładność. Golisz się rano, a w tej porze roku jeszcze przy świetle dziennym, lecz w miarę, jak przyglądam się twojej twarzy, widzę po lewej stronie niedokładności, którychbyś nie zniósł, gdybyś miał z obu stron równie dobre oświetlenie. Przytaczam to tylko, jako najzwyklejszy przykład obserwacji i wniosku. Na tym właśnie polega cała moja sztuka, i być może, iż w śledztwie, które mam przeprowadzić, przyda się na coś. Są jeszcze w przedwstępnym badaniu dwa czy trzy punkty, na które warto zwrócić uwagę. — Jakież to? — Pokazuje się, że nie odrazu zaaresztowano młodego Mc Carthy, lecz dopiero po powrocie do Hatherley. Gdy inspektor i żandarm powiedzieli mu, że jest ich więźniem, odrzekł, iż spodziewał się tego, i że nie mogli postąpić inaczej. Uwaga ta utwierdziła tylko podejrzenia sędziego i zniszczyła wszelkie wątpliwości, co do winy młodego człowieka. — To było przyznanie się — zawołałem. — Nie, gdyż zaraz potem nastąpiło zapewnienie o niewinności. — Podejrzanej wartości jest to zapewnienie po całym szeregu potępiających faktów. — Przeciwnie — rzekł Holmes — jest to jedyna jaśniejsza szczelina na niebie, pełnym ciężkich chmur. Jakkolwiek niewinny, nie mógł być do tego stopnia nierozsądnym, aby nie wiedzieć, że okoliczności sprzysięgły się przeciwko niemu. Gdyby okazał zdziwienie przy aresztowaniu go, lub oburzenie, uważałbym to za wysoce podejrzane, ponieważ byłoby nienaturalnym, ale przez człowieka, który coś knuje, musiałoby być obranym, jako jedyny punkt wyjścia. Szczere i otwarte uznanie położenia swego oznacza albo zupełną niewinność, albo niezwykłą siłę duszy i panowanie nad sobą. — Wielu ludzi powieszono na zasadzie poszlak o wiele lżejszych — zauważyłem. — Wielu też właśnie niesłusznie powieszono. — Cóż jednak sam młody człowiek o wypadku tym opowiada? — Zeznanie jego nie jest zachęcające dla jego zwolenników, chociaż znalazłby się jeden lub dwa punkty, które dają do myślenia. Zaraz ci znajdę ten ustęp i sam przeczytasz sobie. Holmes wyjął ze swego kuferka jeden z miejscowych dzienników w Herefordshire i wskazał mi miejsce, od którego zaczynało się zeznanie nieszczęśliwego młodzieńca. Zasunąłem się w róg wagonu i uważnie przeczytałem, co następuje: „Przywołano z kolei pana Jakuba McCarthy, jedynego syna nieboszczyka, i ten złożył następujące zeznania: Trzy dni ostatnie przepędziłem w Bristolu i dopiero w poniedziałek powróciłem do domu. Ojca mego nie zastałem, a służąca objaśniła mnie, że pojechał do Ross wraz z groomem Janem Cobbem. Wkrótce potem usłyszałem na dziedzińcu zajeżdżającą biedkę i, wyjrzawszy przez okno, widziałem, jak ojciec z niej wysiadał. Zamiast jednak wejść do domu, zawrócił i szybkim krokiem wyszedł poza obręb folwarczny. Nie wiedziałem wówczas, w którym uda się kierunku, sam zaś postanowiłem pójść ze strzelbą na króliki, których mnóstwo znajdowało się około jeziorka w Boscombe. Po drodze spotkałem leśniczego, jak to on sam zeznał, myli się jednak, sądząc, że szedłem w ślad za ojcem. Nie miałem pojęcia wtedy, że ojciec idzie przede mną tą samą drogą. Na sto yardów może będąc od jeziora, usłyszałem okrzyk! „Cooee“Cooee, czytaj Kuuii, jest to okrzyk, którym dzicy nawołują się w Australii. (Przyp. tłum.), zwyczajny sygnał, którym z, ojcem zwykle przyzywaliśmy się wzajemnie. Przyśpieszyłem kroku i znalazłem go tuż nad wodą. Wydał mi się zdumiony moją tamże obecnością i dość szorstko zapytał skąd się tam wziąłem. Wynikła w dalszym ciągu rozmowa, która doprowadziła do wymyślać i niemal do razów, gdyż ojciec mój był natury nader gwałtownej. Wiedząc, że w gniewie nie panuje nad sobą, zawróciłem się i szedłem z powrotem ku folwarkowi. Zaledwie jednak oddaliłem się o sto pięćdziesiąt yardów, doszedł mnie przerażający krzyk, który przejął mnie strachem, tak, że biegłem całym pędem na dawne miejsce. Zastałem ojca konającego, z roztrzaskaną głową. Rzuciłem strzelbę na trawę, ukląkłem przy ojcu i trzymałem go w mym objęciu, ale zaraz prawie skonał. Klęczałem jeszcze czas jakiś, a potem pobiegłem prosić o pomoc odźwiernej, bo to był najbliższy dom mieszkalny. Nikogo przy ojcu nie zastałem, kiedym przybiegł, i nie mam wyobrażenia, jakim sposobem otrzymał te straszne rany. Wiem, że nie był zbyt popularny, jako człowiek z natury zimny i odstręczający, ale wiem i to także, że nieprzyjaciół nie miał. Oto wszystko, co mogłem powiedzieć w tym przedmiocie. Czy ojciec przed śmiercią nie zwierzył się z czym panu? Bełkotał jakieś wyrazy, z których zrozumiałem tyle, że było coś o szczurze. Co pan z tego wniosłeś? Nie przypisywałem temu żadnego znaczenia. Przypuszczam, że bredził nieprzytomnie. A o coś się pan kłócił z ojcem tak gwałtownie? Wolałbym nie odpowiadać na to pytanie. Ja jednak zmuszony jestem nalegać. Doprawdy nie mogę panu odpowiedzieć. Zresztą, zaręczam, iż rozmowa nasza nie miała najmniejszego związku z tym, co potem nastąpiło. O tym sąd zadecyduje. Muszę zwrócić uwagę pana, że odmawiając odpowiedzi, pogarszasz swoją sprawę w sposób uderzający. A jednak odmawiam. O ile zrozumiałem, to okrzyk: „Cooee“ był zwykłym sygnałem między ojcem a panem, nieprawda? Tak jest. Jakimże sposobem ojciec mógł nawoływać pana, skoro nie tylko nie wiedział, że pan jesteś w pobliżu, ale nawet, żeś powrócił z Bristolu. (wyraźnie zmieszany): Ja nie wiem. Skoro pan powróciłeś, usłyszawszy powtórny okrzyk ojca i zastałeś go rannym, czy niczego wokoło nie dostrzegłeś pan, coby mogło wzbudzić podejrzenie? Nic określonego. Jak to pan rozumiesz? Byłem wówczas tak przerażony i wzburzony, żem nie mógł myśleć o niczym, prócz o ojcu. Jednakże odnoszę wrażenie, że po lewej stronie, gdym nadbiegał, leżało na ziemi coś szarego. Był to może płaszcz, może szal, ale gdym wstał od ciała ojca, już nic nie było wokoło. — Zatem znikło, zanim pan pobiegłeś, by wołać o pomoc. — Tak jest, znikło. — Nie możesz pan określić, co to być mogło? — Nie, wiem tylko, że coś leżało. — Jak daleko od ciała? — Może o dwanaście yardów. — A jak daleko od brzegu lasu? — Mniej więcej w tej samej odległości. — A zatem, jeśli ten przedmiot został zabrany, to działo się to o kilkanaście yardów od pana. — Tak, ale poza moimi plecami. Na tym zakończyło się badanie „świadka“. — Widzę teraz — rzekłem — przeglądając dalsze szpalty dziennika, że sędzia w końcowych swych pytaniach był dosyć surowym dla młodego Mc Carthy. Zwraca uwagę mianowicie na sprzeczność, zachodzącą między wołaniem ojca przez umówiony sygnał, a nieświadomością tegoż, iż syn jest w pobliżu; dalej na odmowną odpowiedź syna, co do przedmiotu rozmowy z ojcem; wreszcie na ostatnie wyrazy umierającego. Wszystko to mówi przeciwko synowi. Holmes zaśmiał się cicho i wyciągnął nogi na siedzeniu. — I ty, mój drogi, i sędzia zadajecie sobie wiele pracy, aby nie wyróżnić najsilniejszych punktów, przemawiających na korzyść młodego człowieka. Przypisujecie mu raz zbyt wiele fantazji, to znów zbyt mało. Zbyt mało, skoro nie umie wymyślić jakiegoś powodu do sprzeczki z ojcem, i to powodu, który mógłby mu zjednać sympatię sędziów; zbyt wiele zaś, jeśli przypuszczacie, że mógłby być do tego stopnia cynicznym, aby umierającemu ojcu przypisywać jakieś wyznania o szczurach i wymyślać historię o szarym płaszczu. Nie, mój panie, ja przystępuję do tej sprawy z wiarą w prawdę słów młodego człowieka, i zobaczymy, do czego nas ta hipoteza doprowadzi. A teraz wyjmuję z kieszeni Petrarkę i ani słowa nie chcę słyszeć o całej tragedii w Boscombe Valley, póki nie staniemy na miejscu. Za dwadzieścia minut będziemy w Swindon, gdzie nam podadzą lunch. Była już blisko czwarta, gdyśmy stanęli w uroczym miasteczku Ross. Czekał nas na stacji mały, szczupły jegomość, którego mimo przebrania w strój, odpowiedni do wiejskiej wycieczki, poznałem odrazu, jako dawnego mego znajomego, inspektora Lestrade ze Scotland-Yard. Z nim razem pojechaliśmy do oberży „Hereford Arms“, gdzie już dla nas zamówiony był pokój. — Kazałem też, aby powóz był gotowy — rzekł Lestrade — gdyśmy pili herbatę. Znam energiczną naturę pana i przypuszczam, że nie uspokoisz się, póki nie obejrzysz miejsca zbrodni. — Bardzo to ładnie z pańskiej strony i dla mnie pochlebnie — odparł Holmes — lecz zależeć to będzie wyłącznie od stanu barometru. Lestrade spojrzał zdumiony. — Nie rozumiem — rzekł. — Jakże tam z rtęcią? Dwadzieścia dziewięć, jak widzę; na niebie ani chmurki, powietrze spokojne; mam tu cygarnicę, pełną papierosów i kanapę, o wiele wygodniejszą od zwykłych tego rodzaju sprzętów w prowincjonalnych hotelach. — Nie, nie sądzę, abym dziś jeszcze potrzebował powozu. Lestrade uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. — Pan niewątpliwie doszedł do jakichś wniosków po przeczytaniu sprawozdań dziennikarskich. Sprawa jest tak zupełnie prosta, a im więcej się w nią zagłębiać, tym prostsza. Trudno jednak opierać się damie, szczególnie, gdy jest osobą tak stanowczą. Słyszała ona o panu i chciała zasięgnąć pańskiej rady, chociaż zapewniłem ją kilkakrotnie, że zrobiłem już wszystko, co się zrobić dało. Ale, co widzę! oto jej powóz zajeżdża przed hotel. Zaledwie to wyrzekł, do pokoju wbiegła młoda panienka, jedna z najładniejszych osóbek, jakie w życiu mym widziałem. Fiołkowe oczy jej błyszczały, usta były na wpół otwarte, rumieniec na twarzy, jednym słowem wszystko zdradzało, że naturalna jej powściągliwość ustąpiła miejsca nerwowemu wzruszeniu. — O! panie Sherlock Holmes! — zawołała, spoglądając kolejno na nas obu, i wreszcie z kobiecym instynktem zwracając się do mego przyjaciela, — jak ja szczęśliwa jestem, że pan przybył. Umyślnie tu przyjechałam, aby panu podziękować. Jestem przekonana, że Jakub nie popełnił morderstwa. Mam to przekonanie i chcę, abyś wiedział o nim, rozpoczynając śledztwo ze swej strony. Niech pan ani na chwilę o tym nie wątpi. My znamy się od małych dzieci, a wszystkie jego błędy są mi wiadome, tak, jak nikomu na świecie. Co zaś do jego serca, to zaręczam, że nie potrafiłby skrzywdzić muchy. Tego rodzaju oskarżenie w moich oczach jest wprost niedorzeczne. — Oczyścimy go zeń, miss Turner — odpowiedział Sherlock Holmes. Niech mi pani zaufa. — A czytał pan już sprawozdanie sądowe? Przyszedł pan do jakich wniosków? Czy nie ma jakiego możliwego wyjścia? A nade wszystko, czy pan sam przypuszcza, że on niewinny? — Sądzę, że to bardzo możliwe. — A co! — zawołała, podnosząc głowę wyzywająco, patrząc na Lestrade’a. Słyszysz pan? On mi daje nadzieję! Lestrade wzruszył ramionami. — Lękam się, że mój kolega trochę za prędko wyciąga wnioski — rzekł kwaśno. — Ale za to ma słuszność. Wiem, że ma słuszność. Jakub tego nie mógł zrobić. A co do sprzeczki z ojcem, domyślam się, że dlatego tylko nie chciał odpowiadać sędziemu, bo rzecz mnie się tyczyła. — Jakto? — spytał Holmes. — Nie czas teraz na ukrywanie czegokolwiek. Jakub miał już o mnie wiele nieprzyjemności do zniesienia ze strony ojca. Pan Mc Carthy pragnął bardzo ułożyć między nami małżeństwo. Wprawdzie z Jakubem kochaliśmy się zawsze, jak brat i siostra, ale oczywiście on młody jeszcze, mało świata widział i... naturalnie... nie życzył sobie tak wcześnie... się żenić. Więc stąd nieraz powstawały sprzeczki, a ta ostatnia była jedną z nich. — A pani ojciec? — zagadnął Holmes. — Czy pochwalał myśl tego związku? — O! nie, mój ojciec był również przeciwny. Tylko jeden pan Mc Carthy popierał ten zamiar. Zarumieniła się pod badawczym spojrzeniem Holmesa. — Dzięki pani za te objaśnienia — rzekł on. — Czy mógłbym się jutro widzieć z ojcem pani? — Kto wie, czy doktor na to pozwoli. — Doktor? — Tak jest. Czy pan nie słyszał, że mój ojciec zasłabł. Biedak, nigdy nie był silnego zdrowia, a ten wypadek zmógł go ostatecznie. Musiał położyć się do łóżka, doktor Willow zaś twierdzi, że nerwowy system ojczulka uległ wielkiemu wstrząśnieniu. Nic dziwnego zresztą, pan Mc Carthy był to jedyny dawny znajomy ojczulka, jeszcze z Victorii. — A! z Victorii! To ważny szczegół. — Tak, znali się jeszcze w kopalniach. — Rozumiem. W kopalniach złota, gdzie, o ile wiem, pan Turner zrobił majątek! — Tak jest! — Dziękuję pani raz jeszcze, miss Turner. Dopomogła mi pani znakomicie. — Gdyby do jutra zaszło co nowego, doniesie mi pan, nieprawdaż? Niezawodnie odwiedzi pan Jakuba w więzieniu. Jeśli tak, panie Holmes, niech mu pan powie, że ja wiem o jego niewinności. — Uczynię to, miss Turner. — Teraz wracam do domu, bo ojczulek mocno chory i nie mógłby długo obejść się beze mnie. Do widzenia, i niech Pan Bóg dopomaga panu w tym przedsięwzięciu. Wybiegła z pokoju tak szybko, jak przedtem wbiegła, i zaraz usłyszeliśmy turkot odjeżdżającego powozu. — Wstydzę się pana, panie Holmes — rzekł Lestrade z godnością, po kilku minutach milczenia. — Dlaczego rozbudzasz pan nadzieje, które później zabić musisz. Nie jestem zbyt tkliwego serca, ale według mnie to okrucieństwo. — Zdaje mi się, że widzę już sposób oczyszczenia z podejrzeń Jakuba Mc Carthy — rzekł Holmes. — Czy masz pan pozwolenie na odwiedzenie go w więzieniu? — Mam, ale tylko dla pana i dla mnie. — Zmieniam zatem poprzedni zamiar i wyjdę dziś jeszcze z hotelu. Czy zdążymy na jaki pociąg do Hereford? — Właśnie za pół godziny odchodzi. — Więc jedźmy. Watsonie, przepraszam cię, że nie dotrzymuję ci towarzystwa, ale za kilka godzin powrócę. Odprowadziłem ich na stację, przeszedłem się następnie po ulicach miasteczka, i ostatecznie powróciwszy do hotelu, na wygodnej kanapie starałem się zająć jakąś powieścią w żółtej okładce. Jednakowoż intryga powieści była tak bezbarwną i niezajmującą wobec głębokiej zagadki życiowej, jaką mieliśmy przed sobą, że rzuciłem na bok książkę, i zacząłem rozmyślać nad wypadkami dnia. Przypuściwszy, że zeznanie nieszczęsnego młodzieńca było prawdziwym, cóż za piekielne zrządzenie, jakie szczególne, a nieprzewidziane nieszczęście stało się w tej krótkiej chwili, gdy on się od ojca oddalił? Było to coś przerażającego, a śmiertelnego. Co to jednak być mogło? Czy przypadkiem za pomocą instynktu lekarza nie dałoby mi się z natury zadanych ran odkryć czegokolwiek? Zadzwoniłem i kazałem sobie podać dzienniki z ubiegłego tygodnia, zawierające dosłowny opis śledztwa. Orzeczenie lekarza brzmiało, iż lewa strona i tylna część czaszki zabitego zdruzgotaną została od uderzenia tępym narzędziem. Cios taki zadany mógł być tylko z tyłu, i to przemawiało na korzyść oskarżonego, którego widziano, jak rozmawiał z ojcem twarzą w twarz. Mógł jednakże ojciec odwrócić się, i wtedy cios został wymierzony. Warto było zwrócić na to uwagę Holmesa. A przy tym to dziwne wspomnienie o szczurze... Co to mogło znaczyć? Czyżby mówił nieprzytomnie? Człowiek umierający od gwałtownego uderzenia, zwyczajnie nie majaczy. Próbował on raczej wytłumaczyć, co mu się stało. A szary ów płaszcz, widziany przez młodego Mc Carthy? Morderca opuścił go, a potem był tyle zuchwały, że wrócił i zabrał go, podczas gdy syn klęczał przy trupie. Jakiż to był szereg tajemnic i nieprawdopodobieństw! Mimo woli przychylałem się do zdania Lestrade’a, jednak z drugiej strony zaufanie moje do bystrości Sherlocka Holmesa nie pozwala mi wątpić o tym, że młodzieniec ten był niewinnym. Późnym wieczorem Sherlock Holmes powrócił. Lestrade pozostał w mieście, tam bowiem miał mieszkanie. — Barometr trzyma się — zauważył Holmes, siadając. Ważne to dla nas, aby deszcz nie padał, zanim na miejsce zjedziemy. Potrzeba być z drugiej strony świeżym i bystrą mieć uwagę do tak delikatnej roboty, dlatego to nie chciałem jechać tam dzisiaj po męczącej podróży. Widziałem się z młodym Mc Carthy. — I cóżeś się od niego dowiedział? — Nic. — Żadnego światła nie rzucił? — Najmniejszego. Raz już myślałem, że wie on, kto jest mordercą, i tylko umyślnie osobę tę ochrania; ale widzę ostatecznie, iż jest równie zdumiony, jak ja i każdy. Nie jest to młodzieniec zbyt bystry, ale sympatyczny, i zdaje się serdeczny. — Nie mogę podzielać jego gustu — odrzekłem — jeśli to prawda, że niechętny był małżeństwu z tak miłą i ładną osobą jak miss Turner. — A! do tego punktu przywiązana jest smutna historia. Chłopak ten jest do szaleństwa w niej zakochany, ale przed dwoma laty, gdy nie znał jej prawie, bo wychowywała się przez pięć lat na pensji, sam, dzieciak jeszcze, wpadł w sidła jakiejś dziewczyny z oberży w Bristolu i zawarł z nią małżeństwo w urzędzie cywilnym. Możesz sobie wystawić, do jakiego stanu doprowadzały go namowy ojca, aby zrobił to, do czego rwała mu się dusza, a czego uczynić nie było mu wolno. W takim to stanie rozdrażnienia podniósł do góry obie ręce, gdy ojciec w ostatniej rozmowie upominał go, aby się oświadczył pannie Turner. Właśnie z tą swoją miłą żoną spędził był owe trzy dni w Bristolu, a ojciec nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował. — Zapamiętaj to sobie, bo to ważne. Jednakże, jak nie ma złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło, tak i tu, dziewczyna, przeczytawszy w gazetach, że Jakub Mc Carthy popadł w matnię i jest na drodze do szubienicy, postanowiła go porzucić i napisała, że miała już przed tym męża, a zatem ich małżeństwo już nie jest ważne. Przypuszczam że ta wiadomość w znacznej części pocieszyła biednego chłopca w jego cierpieniach. — Ale jeśli on niewinny, to któż ojca jego zamordował? — A! kto?... Muszę zwrócić uwagę twoją na dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza jest ta, że zamordowany miał naznaczoną schadzkę z kimś koło jeziora, a tym kimś nie mógł być jego syn, o którym nie wiedział, gdzie się od kilku dni obraca i kiedy powróci. Druga rzecz ta, że zamordowany zawołał „Cooee!“, zanim się dowiedział o powrocie syna. To są dwa styczne punkty, na których polega całą sprawa. A teraz mówmy o czym innym, zostawiając szczegóły do jutra. Nazajutrz nie było deszczu, tak jak Holmes przypowiadał, i pogodny ranek zajaśniał. O godzinie dziewiątej Lestrade przyjechał po nas powozem i udaliśmy się do folwarku Hartherley i do jeziorka w Boscombe. — Poważne wieści przynoszę — rzekł Lestrade w drodze. — Powiadają, że stan pana Turnera pogorszył się i zachodzi obawa o jego życie. — Zapewne człowiek wiekowy? — poddał Holmes. — Lat około sześćdziesięciu; ale zdrowie ma podobno podkopane od czasu, jak był w koloniach. Także wypadek ten wywarł na nim wrażenie. Był on przyjacielem zamordowanego, a nawet jego dobroczyńcą, bo właśnie dowiedziałem się, że nie pobierał od niego wcale czynszu z wydzierżawionego folwarku Hartherley. — Doprawdy? To bardzo zajmujące — wtrącił Holmes. — O! tak, i pomagał mu niejednokrotnie. Wszyscy tu mówią o dobroci starego Turnera dla Mc Carthych. — W istocie, czy to was nie uderza, że taki Mc Carthy, nie mający własnego grosza i otrzymujący dobrodziejstwa od pana Turnera, mówi wciąż o związku swego syna z panną Turner, domniemaną spadkobierczynią znacznego majątku, jakby to małżeństwo zależało tylko od oświadczenia się młodego o rękę panny? Tym dziwniejsze to, że wiemy, jak sam Turner przeciwny był powyższemu zamiarowi. Sama córka o tym mówiła. Czy nic stąd nie wnioskujecie. — Jużeśmy wyprowadzili wnioski odparł Lestrade, mrugając ku mnie. — Stary Mc Carthy zginął z ręki młodego McCarthy, a każda inna teoria jest mrzonką. — I mrzonki bywają niezłe — rzekł Holmes, śmiejąc się. — Ale oto i folwark Hartherley, jeśli się nie mylę. — Istotnie, to Hartherley — powiedział Lestrade. Był to obszerny, dwupiętrowy dom, z płaskim dachem, wygodny i miły dla oka, ze ścianami bluszczem obrośniętymi, Pomimo tego pozapuszczane firanki i kominy bezdymne czyniły wrażenie pustki i nieszczęścia. Weszliśmy do sieni i służąca na żądanie Holmesa przyniosła buty swego pana, a także i drugą parę butów młodego Mc Carthy, nie tę wszakże, którą miał na sobie w dniu katastrofy. Zmierzywszy je i obejrzawszy najdokładniej, przyjaciel mój kazał się zaprowadzić na dziedziniec, skąd wychodziła ścieżka, wiodąca do jeziora Boscombe. Sherlock Holmes w takich wypadkach, gdy śledził jakąś tajemniczą sprawę, odmieniał się do niepoznania. Nikt nie odgadłby spokojnego myśliciela z Baker Street w tym człowieku z wypalonymi rumieńcami, błyszczącymi jak stal oczyma, podczas gdy brwi jego ściągały się w jedną ciemną linię. Nozdrza jego rozszerzały się, jakby ze zwierzęcym węchem oddawał się rozkoszy polowania; szedł z głową spuszczoną, przygarbionymi trochę ramionami, a umysł jego bywał tak skupiony nad danym przedmiotem, że jakieś pytanie lub uwaga przechodziły przez niego niespostrzeżone, co najwyżej wywołując w odpowiedzi niecierpliwe syknięcie. Postępował szybko i w milczeniu naprzód ścieżką przez pole, a następnie przez łąkę ku lasowi. Na drodze tej było widać mnóstwo śladów wydeptanych. Holmes przypatrywał się im starannie, czasem przystawał, to znów przyśpieszał kroku, a raz skręcił nawet dobry kawał drogi na łąkę. Lestrade i ja szliśmy za nim inspektor z pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy, ja zaś z tym przekonaniem, że każdy krok mego przyjaciela prowadzi go do wytkniętego z góry celu. Jeziorko, do którego zdążaliśmy, był to szmat wody około pięćdziesięciu yardów długości, obrośnięty trzciną i rozdzielający folwark Hartherley od prywatnego parku bogatego pana Turnera. — Ponad wierzchołki drzew sterczały z daleka czerwone wieżyczki pięknej siedziby właściciela. Od strony Hartherley las był bardzo gęsty, między lasem zaś, a wodą znajdował się wąski pas trawy, który Lestrade wskazał nam jako miejsce popełnionej zbrodni. Tak wilgotny był tam grunt, że z łatwością rozróżniłem miejsce, gdzie upadł zamordowany. Widziałem po zaciekawionej twarzy Holmesa, że czyta on z tej wilgotnej, stratowanej trawy o wiele więcej jeszcze. Biegał wokoło, jak pies węszący za tropem, i zwrócił się nagle do Lestrade’a z zapytaniem: — Po co chodziłeś pan aż do wody? — Zapuszczałem sieć, sądząc, że wyłowię jaki przedmiot, broń lub coś innego. Ale skądże znów... — O! cicho, cicho! Nie mam teraz czasu tłumaczyć. Przecież widzę tu wszędzie tę pańską lewą nogę z wykręconym obcasem. Gubi się ślad koło wody. — Jakżeby to wszystko było proste i łatwe, gdyby mi nie wpadli tutaj, jak stado hipopotamów, i nie podeptali trawy. Na sześć lub osiem stóp wokoło ciała nic rozróżnić nie można; dopiero stąd rozdzielają się trzy ślady. Wyjął z kieszeni szkło powiększające, rozpostarł płaszcz na ziemi i położywszy się na nim, mówił do siebie więcej, niż do nas. — To są nogi młodego Mc Carthy. Dwa razy szedł, a raz biegł szybko tak, że nie znać pięt, tylko podeszwy silniej naciskały grunt. Tak też i on opowiada. Biegł do ojca, usłyszawszy jego krzyk. Tu są ślady nóg ojca, gdy spacerował w tę i w tę stronę. — A to co? — To koniec od strzelby syna, gdy ten stał i słuchał. — A to! Ha! Ślady palców; ktoś nadchodził na palcach, i to w ściętych, całkiem niezwyczajnych butach! Przychodzi, odchodzi, znów przychodzi, oczywiście po płaszcz, — a skąd w ogóle przychodzi?... Holmes biegał tu i tam, gubił i odnajdywał ślad, wreszcie zawiódł nas w głąb lasu pod ogromne drzewo bukowe, i tam znowu rzucił się na ziemię z okrzykiem radości. Leżał pod drzewem dość długo, rozgarniał ręką suche liście i patyki, zbierał coś w kopertę, i przez soczewkę oglądał nie tylko grunt naokoło, lecz i korę drzewa. Szorstki jakiś kamień leżał opodal, i ten także został starannie obejrzany i schowany. Następnie Holmes ścieżką leśną wyszedł aż na gościniec, gdzie już się ślad wszelki zatracił. — Był to nadzwyczaj ciekawy przypadek — rzekł do nas, odzyskując zwykły swój spokój — To zapewne będzie domek odźwiernego Morana, ta szara budowla. Muszę tam zajść i pogadać z nim; może napisać kilka słów, a potem wrócimy do hotelu na drugie śniadanie. Idźcie tymczasem do powozu, a ja się tam zaraz zjawię. W dziesięć minut później wracaliśmy do Ross, a Holmes trzymał w ręku ów szorstki kamień, znaleziony w lesie. — To cię będzie interesowało, panie Lestrade — rzekł podając mu kamień. — Oto narzędzie zbrodni. — Nie widzę najmniejszego znaku. — Bo go też i nie ma. — A pan skąd wie? — Stąd, że trawa rosła pod nim, leżał zatem na tym miejscu kilka dni zaledwie. Nie było wokoło innej broni. — A morderca? — Jest człowiekiem wysokiego wzrostu, używa lewej ręki, utyka na prawą nogę, nosi buty do polowania z grubymi podeszwami, popielate okrycie, pali indyjskie cygara z cygarniczki, i w kieszeni ma tępy scyzoryk. Jest jeszcze kilka innych znaków, ale te wystarczą nam w poszukiwaniach. Lestrade zaśmiał się. — Ja się mimo to ze sceptycyzmu nie wyleczyłem jeszcze. Niech pan też pamięta, że będzie pan miał do czynienia z uporem angielskich sędziów. — Zobaczymy — spokojnie odparł Holmes. — Całe poobiedzie prawdopodobnie będę zajęty, a wieczorem wracam do Londynu. — Zostawiając sprawę nieskończoną? — Przeciwnie, skończoną. — A tajemnica? — Już rozwiązana. — Któż jest mordercą? — Jegomość powyżej przeze mnie opisany. — Lecz kto on jest? — To już nie będzie trudno znaleźć. Okolica tu jest niezbyt gęsto zaludniona. Lestrade wzruszył ramionami. — Ja jestem człowiekiem praktycznym — rzekł — i doprawdy nie podejmuję się szukać po całym sąsiedztwie człowieka, któryby utykał na prawą nogę i był mańkutem. Dopieroby się śmiali ze mnie w Scotland-Yard. — Niech i tak będzie — odparł Holmes nie wzruszony. — Dałem panu sposobność odznaczenia się. Oto pańskie mieszkanie. Do widzenia! Napiszę do pana jeszcze dwa słowa przed wyjazdem. Zostawiwszy Lestrade’a przed jego mieszkaniem, pojechaliśmy do hotelu, gdzie śniadanie już czekało na nas. Holmes milczał stale, a wyraz twarzy jego był poważny i jakby zakłopotany. — Posłuchaj mię, Watsonie — rzekł do mnie, gdy już zjedliśmy i obrus ze stołu sprzątnięto. Siądź tu bliżej i udziel mi swej rady, bo doprawdy nie wiem, co mam uczynić. Zapal sobie cygaro, a ja się tymczasem wynurzę przed tobą. — Proszę cię bardzo. — Uważaj tylko, że w opowiadaniu młodego Mc Carthy dwa punkty głównie obu nas uderzyły, chociaż mnie usposobiły przychylnie dla niego, ciebie zaś przeciwnie. Po pierwsze ojciec jego miał zawołać! „Cooee“, nie widząc go jeszcze, po wtóre, umierając, mówił bez związku wyraz „szczur“. On mówił coś więcej, lecz syn zrozumiał tylko wyraz szczur. Otóż nasze dochodzenie musi się zacząć od tych dwóch punktów, i jako zasadę postawimy, że zeznanie syna jest zgodne z prawdą. — Więc naprzód jak się rzecz ma z owym „Cooee!“? — Oczywiście zamordowany, wołając w ten sposób, nie miał na myśli syna, albowiem wiedział, że go nie ma w domu. To, że się znalazł właśnie tak blisko, było czysto przypadkowe. Okrzyk zatem był znakiem dla kogoś, z kim się stary Mc Carthy miał spotkać. Lecz „Cooee!“ jest okrzykiem, używanym w Australii, i to przez tuziemców Australczyków. Silne zatem rodzi się przypuszczenie, że osoba, której Mc Carthy oczekiwał przy jeziorze, była kiedyś w Australii. — Bardzo słuszna myśl. — A jakże z tym szczurem? Sherlock Holmes wyjął z kieszeni składaną mapę i rozłożył ją na stole. — Oto jest mapa całego kraju Victoria w Australii. Telegrafowałem po nią wczoraj do Bristolu. — Zakrył część mapy ręką i kazał mi czytać wskazaną nazwę. — ARAT — przeczytałemPo angielsku szczur nazywa się a t, zatem to, co wydawało się majaczeniem umierającego o szczurze, było tylko końcową zgłoską w nazwie miejscowości. (Przyp. tłumacza).. — A teraz? — spytał, podnosząc rękę. — BALLARAT. — Otóż widzisz. To byt wyraz, który umierający wyszeptał, a z którego syn koniec tylko usłyszał. Mc Carthy chciał wymienić nazwisko swego mordercy: taki to i taki z Ballarat. — Nadzwyczajne! — zawołałem. — Ależ to biło w oczy. — Przypatrz się tylko, jak ograniczyłem pole domysłów. Posiadanie szarego płaszcza było trzecim punktem, który przyjąłem jako pewnik w zeznaniu młodzieńca. Tym sposobem z całkiem mglistej przestrzeni wyłania się postać jakiegoś Australczyka z Ballarat w szarym płaszczu. — Niewątpliwie. — I to człowieka, obeznanego z miejscowością, dla którego ona była łatwo dostępną, bo zresztą do jeziora można dojść albo z folwarku, albo przez park, i obcy tamtędy nie przechodzą. — Oczywiście. — Z dzisiejszej zaś naszej wycieczki tyle skorzystałem: zbadałem grunt i podałem temu idiocie Lestrade’owi szczegóły o osobie zbrodniarza. — Jakże je przecież zdobyłeś? — Znowu moją metodą, która polega na obserwacji najdrobniejszych rzeczy. — Wiem, że wzrost jego mogłeś oznaczyć z rozmiaru kroków, o butach także objaśniły cię ślady na ścieżce. — Tak, to były szczególne buty. — Ale chromanie? — Odcisk prawej nogi był zawsze mniej wyraźny, niż lewej. Mniejszym ciężarem zatem opuszczał się na tę stronę. A ponieważ utykał, zatem był kulawy. — A używanie lewej ręki? — Tyżeś sam dziwił się, że uderzenie było zadane z lewej strony czaszki, jakkolwiek musiało pochodzić z tyłu. Mógł je zadać tylko mańkut w ten sposób. Stał on pod bokiem podczas rozmowy ojca z synem. Nawet palił tam cygaro. Znalazłem popiół z cygara, a że specjalnie studiowałem popioły wszelkich gatunków cygar, mogłem na pewno oznaczyć, że to było cygaro indyjskie. Obejrzawszy się wkoło, spostrzegłem ogarek samego cygara i rzeczywiście było indyjskie. — A jakże z cygarniczką? — Widziałem po prostu, że koniec cygara nie był w ustach zgryziony, więc palił z cygarniczki, a że cygaro było trochę nierówno odcięte, wniosłem stąd, że ma tępy scyzoryk. — Przyjacielu — rzekłem — otoczyłeś tego człowieka siecią, z której się nie wydostanie, a ocaliłeś życie niewinnego tak, jakbyś odciął sznur, na którym go powiesić miano. Widzę już, do czego zmierzają wszystkie te punkty. Winowajcą jest... — Pan Jan Turner! — zawołał w tej chwili służący hotelowy, oznajmiając nam niespodziewanego gościa. Wchodzący był to człowiek dziwnej postawy i czynił wrażenie swym zjawieniem się. Pochylone plecy i krok utykający mówiły o ogólnym upadku organizmu, lecz znowu z rysów twarzy ostrych i energicznych, z ogromnych rozmiarów całej postaci widać było niezmierną siłę zarówno ciała jak i charakteru. Potargana broda, siwe oczy i krzaczaste brwi nadawały mu pozór godności i mocy, ale popielata prawie bladość lica i niebieska barwa koło nozdrzy i ust zdradzały mi na pierwszy rzut oka jakąś śmiertelną, chroniczną chorobę. — Proszę, spocznij pan na kanapie — rzekł Holmes uprzejmie. Czy odebrał pan moją karteczkę? — Tak jest! Przyniósł mi ją odźwierny. — Piszesz pan, że chcesz się widzieć ze mną w hotelu dla uniknięcia skandalu. — Obawiałem się plotek, gdyby wiedziano, żem odwiedzał pana w jego domu. — A dlaczego chciałeś się pan widzieć ze mną? Spojrzał na mego towarzysza z rozpaczą i znużeniem, jakby już usłyszał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. — Tak jest — rzekł Holmes, odpowiadając raczej na spojrzenie, niżeli na pytanie. — Tak, ja wiem wszystko o Mc Carthym. Stary ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Boże! — zawołał. — Ale ja bym i tak nie dopuścił, aby chłopcu krzywda się stała. Jabym był wyznał przed sądem, gdyby go nie uniewinniono. — Cieszę się, że mnie pan o tym zapewnia — rzekł Holmes poważnie. — Byłbym już wyznał, ale wstrzymał mnie wzgląd na moje dziecko. Toby ją zabiło, gdyby wiedziała, że jestem uwięziony. — Do tego nie przyjdzie — uspokoił go Holmes. — Jakto? — Ja nie jestem agentem policyjnym z urzędu. Pańska córka pragnęła mojej obecności tutaj, i w jej interesie działam. W każdym razie należy uwolnić od zarzutu młodego Mc Carthy. — Jam jest człowiek nad grobem — rzekł stary Turner. — Od wielu lat cierpię na cukrową chorobę i doktor nie obiecuje mi więcej nad miesiąc życia. Wolałbym jednak umrzeć pod własnym dachem, niż w więzieniu. Holmes wstał i poszedł do stołu. Rozłożył arkusz papieru, przygotował pióro i usiadł gotów do pisania. — Powiedz pan tylko prawdę — rzekł — ja spiszę fakty, pan podpiszesz, a Watson doda swój podpis, jako świadek. W ostatecznym razie, gdyby nie uwolniono młodego Mc Carthy, przedstawię to zeznanie, ale przyrzekam panu, iż uczynię to tylko w ostatecznym razie. — Niech i tak będzie — rzekł starzec — główna rzecz, czy dożyję do procesu, czy nie. Chciałbym Alicji oszczędzić tego ciosu. A teraz wyjaśnię panu całą sprawę; trwała ona długo, ale da się po krótce opowiedzieć. Nie znałeś pan nieboszczyka, tego Mc Carthy. To był szatan wcielony. Bodajbyś pan nigdy nie dostał się w szpony podobnego jemu człowieka. On mnie nękał od lat dwudziestu i zatruł mi życie. Powiem panu, jakim sposobem wpadłem w moc jego. Byłem wtedy w kopalniach, chłopak młody, gwałtowny, nieroztropny, gotów chwycić się byle czego; wpadłem w złe towarzystwo, zacząłem pić, nie wiodło mi się w pracy, poszedłem w lasy i stałem się rozbójnikiem po prostu. Było nas wtedy sześciu, którzyśmy wiedli to dzikie, swobodne życie, napadając od czasu do czasu to na stację samotną, to na wóz ładowny na drodze do kopalni. Znano mnie pod nazwą „Czarnego Janka z Ballarat“, a nasze towarzystwo zwano „Bandą Ballarat“. Pewnego razu szedł ładunek złota z Ballarat do Melbourne, a myśmy czatowali nań i napadali. Sześciu żołnierzy konwojowało furgon, a nas było również sześciu, więc zdobycz trudna. Pomimo to pierwsze strzały położyły trupem czterech żołnierzy, ale i trzech naszych zginęło, zanim zwycięstwo przy nas zostało. Przyłożyłem pistolet do czoła woźnicy, którym był właśnie Mc Carthy, alem się nad nim ulitował i darowałem mu życie, chociaż trzeba mi było zgładzić go ze świata, gdy się wpatrywał we mnie swymi świdrowatymi oczkami. Uciekliśmy ze złotem, podzieliliśmy łup i staliśmy się od razu ludźmi zamożnymi. Wyjechaliśmy do Anglii i nikt nas nie śmiał podejrzewać. Rozstałem się wówczas z dawnymi moimi towarzyszami i zacząłem wieść spokojne życie. Kupiłem ten oto majątek, starając się robić trochę dobrego tu i ówdzie na wynagrodzenie za nieprawnie nabyty pieniądz; ożeniłem się, a choć żona młodo mi umarła, została mi Alicja. Ta dziecina prowadziła mnie do dobrego, starałem się zawrócić na drogę uczciwości, rozpocząłem nowe zupełnie życie, gdy zjawił się Mc Carthy i rękę swą na mnie położył. Właśnie byłem w Londynie dni kilka, gdym spotkał go na Regenstreet obdartego i głodnego. — Oto jesteśmy, Janku — rzekł on do mnie, ciągnąc za rękaw. — Będziemy dla ciebie jakby rodziną, mój syn i ja, a ty nam dasz utrzymanie. Jeślibyś nie chciał, to w tym kraju są i prawa, i sądy, i policjant zawsze na zawołanie. Więc wziąłem ich ze sobą, bo się od nich odczepić nie mogłem; żyli za darmo na najlepszym z moich folwarków, a dla mnie nie było odtąd spokoju, ani odetchnienia, ani zapomnienia. Gdziekolwiek się obróciłem, zawsze spotykałem jego szyderczą, uśmiechniętą twarz. Stan rzeczy pogorszył się jeszcze, gdy Alicja dorosła, bo Mc Carthy prędko spostrzegł, że najwięcej ze wszystkiego lękałem się, aby do jej wiadomości nie doszło cośkolwiek z mojego dawnego życia. Miał wtedy wszystko, o czym tylko zamarzył; dawałem mu bez wahania pieniądze, ziemię, domy, jednej tylko rzeczy dać mu nie mogłem, a żądał jej uporczywie. Nie mogłem dać mu Alicji. Syn jego dorósł także, a Mc Carthy widząc, że zdrowie moje coraz bardziej się pogarsza, postanowił jednym pociągnięciem mistrza zdobyć cały mój majątek. Jednak co do tego trzymałem się ostro, i nie mogłem pozwolić, aby krew jego zmieszała się z moją, choć do młodego chłopca nie miałem nienawiści. Mc Carthy począł mi grozić. Wytrzymywałem do ostatka. Mieliśmy się właśnie spotkać koło jeziora na pół drogi od naszych mieszkań i ostatecznie się rozmówić. Gdym nadszedł, spostrzegłem, że rozmawia z synem, stanąłem zatem pod drzewem i czekałem, paląc cygaro. Lecz w miarę, jak do uszu mych dochodziły jego słowa, wszystkie najgorsze instynkta budzić się we mnie poczęły. Nalegał on na syna, aby się żenił z moją córką, a to w sposób tak bezwzględny, tak lekceważący własną jej wolę, jakby była dziewczyną z ulicy. Do szaleństwa dochodziłem na myśl, że najdroższa mi istota może być oddaną w moc tego człowieka. Czyż nie potrafię się uwolnić z jego szponów? Byłem zrozpaczony i wiedziałem, że niedługo muszę umierać. Choć na pozór silny jeszcze i w pełni władz umysłowych, niemniej skazanym byłem na śmierć. A pamięć po mnie, a dziecko! Oboje uratować mogłem, zmuszając do milczenia ten szatański język. I uczyniłem to, panie Holmes, i raz jeszcze zrobiłbym to, gdyby było potrzeba. Choć ciężko zgrzeszyłem, odpokutowałem to sowicie moim męczeńskim życiem. Lecz jednego przenieść nie mogłem, aby córka moja w te same sieci zaplątaną została. — Uderzyłem go bez skrupułu, jakbym zabijał niebezpieczne zwierzę, węża jadowitego. Na krzyk jego syn przybiegł na powrót, lecz jużem się był schronił za drzewa, choć musiałem raz jeszcze powrócić po płaszcz, który spadł mi z ramion, gdym uciekał. Oto jest prawdziwa historia, moi panowie, i tak się rzecz ta miała. — Nie do mnie należy sądzić pana — odezwał się Holmes, gdy starzec podpisywał zeznanie. — Módlmy się, abyśmy nigdy na takie pokusy narażani nie byli. — O! to pewna — westchnął Turner. — A co pan teraz zamierzasz uczynić? — Ze względu na zdrowie pana, nic. Pan to sam czuje i wie, że wkrótce za swe czyny odpowiadać będzie przed trybunałem wyższym, niż ziemski. Zachowam spowiedź pańską, a gdyby Mc Carthy był skazany, wtedy ją przedstawię sądowi. Jeśli nie, ludzkie oczy widzieć jej nie będą, a czy pan będziesz żył, czy nie, tajemnica pańska u nas obu jest zabezpieczoną. — Żegnajcie mi, panowie — rzekł starzec uroczyście. — Wasza śmierć niech lżejszą będzie przez wspomnienie powróconego mi spokoju. Chwiejąc się i drżąc całym ciałem, olbrzymi starzec wyszedł zwolna z pokoju. — Jak dziwne są zrządzenia losu! szepnął Holmes po długim milczeniu. — Przyznaję, że nie zdarzyło mi się dotąd słyszeć o niczym podobnym. Jakub Mc Carthy został uwolniony i uniewinniony na podstawie niedostatecznych poszlak zbyt ważnych punktów przeciwnych, postawionych przez Sherlocka Holmesa. Stary Turner żył jeszcze siedem miesięcy, ale teraz już w grobie spoczywa i jest wszelkie prawdopodobieństwo, że syn i córka zamordowanego i mordercy połączą się niedługo, aby żyć szczęśliwie w nieświadomości tych ciężkich przewinień, które pamięć ojców zaćmiewają. ---- Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Tragedia w Boscombe Valley Category:Przekłady anonimowe Category:Public domain w Polsce